


Winchester Family Therapy

by kimstheworst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Season 9, talky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimstheworst/pseuds/kimstheworst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s going on between Sam and Dean on the show right now is really upsetting me, so I decided to write a reader insert fic where the reader sits them down and forces them to work out their shit. Takes place after “Alex Annie Alexis Ann”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Family Therapy

It had been going on too long, this whole thing between Sam and Dean. Usually, in the past, these sorts of things seemed to blow over in about two weeks, but this time it had been months. Too long. Sure, they were getting along well enough on the surface, if ones definition of getting along were simply not physically harming each other, but there was this distance, this terrible, awful distance between them. It wasn’t like it was before, and you saw now, without some sort of push it wasn’t likely to get better before it was too late.

“You are going to sit and you are BOTH going to talk this shit out RIGHT NOW.” you asserted in your best mom voice.

 

You had lured Sam and Dean to one of the more empty storage rooms under the guise of needing help moving a behemoth of a bookcase. Little did they know all they would find was three chairs and a banner emblazoned with “Intervention”. Needless to say, once they saw that, they were more than a little bullshit. 

“What? Just because you minored in psych that gives you the right to tell us what to do?” Dean barks at you.

“No. Dean. It doesn’t. I care. That’s what gives me the right. And if this doesn’t happen I’m leaving. It’s fucking miserable around here. You think I stuck around all this time because I needed help fighting the bad guys? No, I stuck around because I liked being around you two. But guess what? Not like this.” 

“Fine, then. Go.” Dean glances at you quickly making for the exit. “But this is a waste of time.”

Dean goes out the door on one side.

And comes right back into the room through the other. 

“What the-” he says obviously confused.

He walks back out the door he came through and pops back in the door on the other side of the room. He runs across the room, faster and faster and each time it deposits him right back in the room.

Sam drops his head into his hands and groans “Dean. Stop it.”

“The hell is going on here? What you work for Aperture Science, now?” Dean levels at you.

“It’s a blood spell. We’re trapped in this room until you two get this shit settled, kiss and make up. So I suggest you SIT. DOWN. and start talking.”

Dean and Sam exchange reluctant looks and drop down into the provided chairs.

“What if we have to pee?” Dean asks cheekily.

You toss a bucket at Dean’s feet. He looks up at you with a disgusted face.

“I honestly don’t see what good this is gonna do.” Sam says.

“We’ve…he’s talked plenty. Ok, I know what he thinks.”

“No, you don’t because what he said came out all wrong and now with you throwing it in his face all the time he can’t even correct his mistake.” you say.

“You two haven’t talked. You’ve miscommunicated and said the wrong thing. You’re all just a bundle of misunderstandings at this point and neither of you, feels even remotely like trying to straighten the other one out on what they actually meant. You’re both just assuming the other side of the conversation and not even letting the other talk. You need to let the other talk. So, go.” you sat, crossed your legs and you added as was your duty “This is a safe judgement free zone.”

Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably, vaguely glancing at each other, daring the other to start.

“Neither of you are gonna talk? Okay fine. Let me start you off. Dean.”

He swung his head around to lock eyes with you mustering as much “fuck off” power as possible.

“You let an angel into Sam’s body in what you thought was a bid to save his life, because he is the most important thing in your life. From where I’m standing, Sam correct me if I’m wrong, he’s angry at you because you willingly let someone in his body (and he’s been violated a lot over the years) in order to save his life, when he told you he was ready to die. You disobeyed his wishes.” you explain.

“But to be honest, Sam, from Dean’s perspective it seems that you had had an 11th hour change of heart and wanted to live. There’s no way he could have known about the conversation you and death were having in your head.”

“That’s true, but Dean we both know what dicks angels are so this should have screamed bad decision at you.” Sam countered.

“I didn’t have a choice.” Dean defended himself.

“You did have a choice.”

“I couldn’t let you go. And that’s on me. I know that. But, Cas vouched for the guy.”

“Cas vouched for a dead angel.”

“Mistakes were made. The point is, we move forward.” you interrupt.

Turning back to Dean you continued-

“Now, back to my first point- Sam is the most important thing in your life always has been, always will. He’s what you’ve built your life around and chosen time and time again. Despite what Sam says, you have sacrificed yourself for him. Leaving the boy’s home for him, giving him the last of the Spaghettios-

“Okay, just an aside here, Sam, why do you think Dean always eats so much? Because he never knew when his next meal was coming. It ain’t fuckin’ rocket science.

“Dean giving up the apple pie life with Lisa and Ben, going to Hell for you. Sam you went to Hell to save the world, and Dean went to Hell to save you, because you are his world.

“Gadreel, when he was in your head as Dean told you ‘There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.’ That wasn’t a lie. Without you there is no Dean. Yeah, so maybe it’s selfish the fact that he wants you alive, but don’t think for a second he hasn’t sacrificed.

“Sam, remember when you were hooked on demon blood. Who saw you through it? 

“Yeah and he never lets me forget it.” Sam mutters.

“Sam, that is a good point. Dean, you always find a way to bring up the crap Sam’s done and throw it in his face at the most inopportune moments. If you want him to forgive you for the stupid shit you’ve done, you need to forgive him, really and truly for the colossally stupid things he’s done.”

“And then Sam, you need to save Dean like he saved you. From death, from Ruby, from your blood addiction. By the way- what’s goin’ on with Dean right now, Mark of Cain wise ringin’ any bells for ya? Yeah? And you’re not supporting him. You’re not trying to help him. You’re letting him slip away and you can’t. Because once he does, slip away he’s really not coming back.

“You need to save your brother before it’s too late, because I’ve got a little preview for you of what happens if you don’t. First, Dean kills you. Yeah, he’s got the mark of Cain dumb dumb. And Cain murdered Abel because he was talking to the devil. Sound like someone you might know? Then he’ll go all dark side and murdersome, partly because of grief over what he just did (murder his precious baby Sammy) and partly because he’s a murder fiend now and he’s gonna go shack up with Abaddon his fellow knight of hell in arms. Because she had a thing for Cain and let’s be honest she thinks Dean is pretty. They’re gonna run a nice b and b in hell. The sheets will be made of fire and checkout is never. 3 stars says tripadvisor.com.

“Sam, you’ve tried to save Dean in the past. It’s time for you to try again. You’re the only one who can do it, because god knows the powers that be won’t let gay love do it.

“The Winchesters always choose each other.” you say, finally.

“Yeah and look where that’s got us.” Sam says.

Dean shoots him a look of betrayal. “Pack it in Y/N, he’s not gonna save me. He’d never do the same thing for me.”

“Yeah, but once upon a time, he would. And yeah, he said that stupid thing, but you haven’t exactly given him an opportunity to correct his mistake. Again, you keep throwing it in his face instead of looking at his actions. Since he said that, every time you were in danger he has tried to save you, given he hasn’t been able to because, hello, tied up, but his actions show that he still cares.”

“Y/N, Would you stop speaking for us? Please.” Sam bursts out in frustration sending you reeling back into your seat. “We’re not puppets or puppies or cute little babies you can just take care of. We’re not even good guys. Technically we’re mass murderers.”

Dean rolls his eyes.

“When you two start actually saying something I might stop. I loaded up on a pound of pasta and about 3 redbulls, and Game of Thrones is set to record so i am ready to go all night, ok.”

Sam sits down.

“You’re feeling betrayed?”

“Yes.” Sam agrees.

“And now because of that your brother is feeling unloved, when you are the love of his life.”

“Oh, please, no chick flick moments, ok?” Dean says.

“He is. You’re fucking soulmates, okay. You complete each other in a non Wincest way.”

Dean and Sam scrunch up their noses in disgust at the image suddenly in their heads.

“You’re pushing him away because he did something awful to you. Which is completely understandable. But if you keep pushing, this time, he’s not coming back. Dean is not a toxic thing you need to exorcise from your life.

“The Winchesters choosing each other? It means you’re still alive and you’re trying. You’re trying to stop it from happening. If you never chose each other, the world would’ve been down the crapper 5 times over by now.

“To fight the monsters, you two need to be together. Fully together. Because either way you might, you will die doing this crap, sooner or later. The choice is whether you die with your bond still intact, the way you should go out or die still having all this petty shit unresolved. You’ll die never having really heard each other. So…what’s it gonna be, boys?”

**Author's Note:**

> (repost from my tumblr)


End file.
